Fred y Ginny: un amor prohibido
by MssGranger
Summary: Ginny está cursando tercero en Hogwarts. Saca buenas notas, tiene muchas amigas que la adoran, es popular entre los chicos... Pero a ella, todo eso le dá igual, pues tiene un problema bastante serio: está enamorada de su hermano.
1. Capítulo I: Te amo, Fred

- Fred – le llamó una voz tibia desde su espalda.

El joven se giró y vio que su dulce hermanita corría para alcanzarlo.

- Hola Gin. Tengo prisa, ¿ocurre algo?

Se sorprendió de que Ginny no estuviera en el lago, pues dentro de pocos minutos empezaría la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- No... Bueno... – dijo, dudosa.

Fred, que acarreaba una caja de madera que debía ser muy pesada, la dejó en el suelo del pasillo donde se encontraban y se acercó a su hermana. Puso sus grandes manos en los hombros de la niña, quien miraba al suelo, temerosa, y esperó pacientemente a que ella aclarara sus ideas.

- No pasa nada – empezó a decir Ginny –. Es sólo que, como no te veía al lago, pues pensé que quizás te encontrabas mal o algo y me preocupé.

Alzó un poco la vista, pero al ver los ojos extrañados de su hermano, la bajó nuevamente.

- ¿Sólo has venido por eso?

- Sí... Bueno, en realidad yo...

El nudo que se había formado en la gola de la muchachita no la dejaba pronunciar ni una sola palabra, ni mucho menos explicarle a su hermano el motivo de su preocupación. Trató de concentrarse, pero la calidez de las manos del chico sobre sus hombros se lo impedía. Finalmente tragó saliva unas cuantas veces y confesó:

- Te echaba de menos.

- ¿A mí? - contestó Fred, riendo, incrédulo – Pero si hemos estado hablando esa mañana. Y, hasta hace unos minutos, estaba contigo al lago.

Ella, por aquel entonces ya muy sonrojada, replicó:

- Sí, pero te echaba de menos igual.

- Ah – hizo Fred, apartándose de la niña y recogiendo la caja que había dejado en el suelo empedrado – Pues entonces acompañame, si quieres, a la Sala Común. Tengo que dejar allí esa caja, sólo será un momento.

Ginny sonrió, complacida, y le dijo que lo acompañaba.

- ¿Qué hay en la caja? - preguntó la niña, mientras andaban a paso rápido.

- El dinero de las apuestas – contestó Fred, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo –. George y yo no creímos que la gente apostara tanto dinero, y aquí ya no nos cabe. Tendré que coger una caja más grande.

La pequeña pelirroja observó con admiración a su hermano, a quien creía un héroe.

- ¿Habéis conseguido tanto dinero como para llenar esa caja?

Él asintió, muy orgulloso.

- Y aún hay más gente que quiere apostar. Krum ha bajado de popularidad des de la última prueba. Ahora la gente prefiere apostar por Harry.

Miró a Ginny, pero ella no mostraba ningún síntoma de nerviosismo.

- ¿Acaso ya no te gusta Harry? - le preguntó él, al verlo.

La muchacha se sonrojó hasta el punto que sus mejillas llegaron a alcanzar el color rojo vivo de su cabello. Después de unos segundos de silencio, durante los cuales Ginny pensó en cual sería la respuesta más indicada, dijo con un hilo de voz muy dulce:

- No, ya no.

Eso sorprendió a Fred, el cual no creyó en las palabras de su hermana, aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respeto.

Ya habían llegado a la Sala Común. El chico le rogó a su hermana que lo esperara allí y se fue a su dormitorio, pero, al cabo de un minuto, ella lo siguió.

Al entrar a la habitación, en la cual no había ni una sola cama hecha, Ginny encontró a su hermano apresándose a trasladar todo el dinero de la caja pequeña a una de bastante más grande. Se sentó en una de las camas y se entretuvo observando todos sus movimientos.

Cuando el chico terminó su tarea, se sentó al lado de su hermana. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, y él se la devolvió. Le guiñó el ojo, pícaramente.

- A ver, Gin. Dime por qué no estás viendo la prueba en el lago.

- Ya te lo he dicho – protestó ella.

El puso los ojos en blanco.

- Vamos, debe ser por algo más.

Un brillo en los ojos del muchacho incitó a Ginny a decirle la verdad. Tenía miedo a hacerlo, pero sabía que no tendría una oportunidad más buena que aquella. Se armó de valor, tomó aire y dijo, pronunciando lentamente las palabras y arrastrándolas.

- Fred, yo... te quiero mucho.

Enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle algo así? Pero, al ver la gran sonrisa jovial que perfilaban los labios finos del pelirrojo, se sintió muy aliviada.

Él, con un brazo, la cogió por el torso y, con su voz alegre característica de los dos gemelos, exclamó:

- ¡Y yo también, hermanita!

Mientras Fred la despeinaba con la mano derecha enérgicamente, una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la pelirroja.

Fred no había entendido nada.


	2. Capítulo II: Antes del baile

Ok, ya sé que el baile de Navidad en teoría es anterior a la segunda prueba, pero fingiremos que va después.

* * *

><p>Ginny estaba delante del espejo de su habitación, probándose su vestido para el baile de Navidad. Le hubiera gustado verse excepcionalmente bella, pero ni siquiera con aquél vestido tan bonito que había alquilado con su madre conseguía ver ni el mínimo rastro de mejora en ella.<p>

Se volteó un poco hacia ambos lados, intentando verse de perfil, pero seguía siendo la misma: baja, pelirroja, con la cara salpicada de pecas y dos ojos pequeños de color miel. Dejó caer un mechón de pelo anaranjado por su mejilla, pero no le gustaba que le cubriera la cara. Apartó los cabellos detrás de su oreja, pero ahora su rostro parecía demasiado amplio. Abrió un poco más los ojos para simular que eran más grandes, pero se le formaban arrugas en la frente. Forzó una sonrisa coqueta, pero le pareció hipócrita y poco natural.

Al final, se quitó el vestido y volvió a ponerse la túnica habitual en Hogwarts. Al fin y al cabo, aún quedaba una semana para el baile.

Se arrepentía enormemente de haber aceptado ser la pareja de Neville. Pero, ¿quién más se lo iba a pedir? ¿Harry? No, él ya debía tener pareja desde el primer día. ¿Fred?... Ella era su hermana, pero ¿había alguna norma que prohibiera bailar juntos a los hermanos?

Bajó al comedor para comer con esos pensamientos en la cabeza. Se imaginaba a si misma abrazando a Fred, los dos con los ojos cerrados. Y aquella música tan lenta de fondo, que les invitaba a bailar muy pausadamente, moviendo los pies al unísono. Ella reposaba su rostro en el pecho tibio de su hermano, y él rozaba la cabecita pelirroja de ella con su mentón, revolviendo muy delicadamente su melena lacia con cada movimiento. Sus grandes manos subían y bajaban por la espalda desnuda de la chica, recorriendo su columna con los dedos y provocando que se estremeciera. Sin nadie más en el salón para poder juzgarlos. ¿Qué había de malo en ello?

Estaba tan ensimismada que casi tropieza con Neville bajando por las escaleras. Él le sonrió, ilusionado. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa tristemente. Quizás sí fuera malo amar a un hermano de aquella forma. Aún así, no podía evitarlo.

- ¡Ginny! - la llamó alguien detrás suyo.

- Hola Fred, hola George.

Los dos gemelos apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a su lado.

- ¿Qué me cuentas, Ginny? - hizo Fred - ¿Ya has encontrado pareja para el baile?

La imagen que inundaba su mente hacia unos escasos minutos volvió a ella, y Ginny no hizo nada para ahuyentar esos pensamientos.

- Pues como no me invites tú... - insinuó ella, haciendo una voz resignada.

- Picarona – comentó George, guiñándole un ojo y riendo –. Fred irá con Angelina. Si quieres, te invito yo.

La muchacha forzó una carcajada, la cual no pareció natural en absoluto. Pero tampoco le importó, pues notó que un vacío en el pecho, el mismo que venía persiguiéndola desde hacía ya más de un año, volvía a asaltarla. Se preguntó si algún día podrían felicidad y amor convivir en su persona. Porque, cuanto más amaba, más desgraciada se sentía.

- Bueno, en realidad ya voy con alguien – dijo de pronto, acordándose de Neville.

- ¿Quién es el afortunado? - preguntó George, con su característico tono burlón.

Ella notó como las mejillas se le volvían rosadas.

- Neville.

George se aguantó la risa. Fred no tuvo tal consideración, cosa que hizo que Ginny se sintiera aún peor.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, los gemelos fueron a sentarse con Lee Jordan. Ginny los observó un rato de pie, pero, al ver que ya no le prestaban atención, dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación.

Sin saber muy bien por que, se echó en su cama y estalló a llantos.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Aquella misma tarde, Ginny y Hermione susurraban en un sofá de la Sala Común.

- Por favor, Ginny, dime quien es él.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- No, no te lo voy a decir. Te reirías de mi.

Estaba segura de que, si le confesaba a Hermione quien era el chico que le gustaba, lo último que haría Hermione sería reírse. Ignoraba cual sería su reacción, pero fuera la que fuera, Ginny la temía. Porque nadie, y menos Hermione, que no tenía hermanos, podría entender nunca lo que ella sentía por Fred.

- Vamos, Ginny. Yo te conté que iré con Viktor al baile. ¿Sabes que eres la única a quien se lo he contado? ¿Y tú no puedes decirme a quién quieres conquistar?

- No – dijo Ginny, con una voz que quería ser contundente.

Su amiga la miró con el ceño fruncido y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pero al final dijo, con voz resignada:

- Si quieres conquistar a alguien sin que él sepa quien eres (mira que eres complicada, Ginny), lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarle.

- ¡Hermione!

Ella sonrió. Sólo bromeaba.

- Está bien, está bien. Supongo que podrías enviarle cartas de amor, del rollo admirador secreto. Ya sabes.

A la pelirroja se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¡Pues claro! Gracias, Hermione. Eres la mejor – se levantó del sofá y empezó a correr hacia su habitación.

- ¿Y no vas a decirme...?

- ¡No! - gritó Ginny, desde arriba de las escaleras.

Al llegar a su cuarto, buscó en su mochila un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Empezó a escribir de inmediato.


	3. Capítulo III: El perfume

¿Qué es lo que tenía Fred que empujaba a tal extremo sus sentimientos? ¿Qué es lo que la llevó a amar de esa forma a su hermano? En el mundo hay millones de chicos, de los cuales muchos deben de ser divertidos, guapos, dulces, amables, simpáticos y todo lo que una desee. Entonces, ¿por qué elegir a un hermano?

Esas preguntas rondaban por la mente de Ginny más a menudo de lo que ella desearía. Y, aunque tratara de ahuyentarlas, no lo conseguía. No quería sentirse mal, y aún así la consciencia la perseguía durante el día y la torturaba por la noche. Y casi no podía dormir.

No había enviado aquella carta que le había escrito a su hermano. Fred conocía muy bien su letra, y la habría reconocido enseguida. Por eso, toda aquella pasión derramada en ella ardió entre las flamas del fuego de la sala común, ante los ojos incendiados por las lágrimas de la pelirroja.

La mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, Ginny corrió hacia su habitación con El Profeta en la mano. Le daba igual si se perdía las clases de aquel día; había dado con la forma de escribirle a Fred sin que él pudiera averiguar quien era el autor de la carta.

Usando el sortilegio _Diffindo_, recortó del periódico una a una las letras necesarias para su carta y las pegó en un pergamino que había encontrado en el fondo de su baúl. Eso la tuvo ocupada durante una hora. Terminada la carta, y cómo vio que tenía tiempo para llegar a clase de Historia, se apresuró hacia allí. La carta la podía enviar luego.

Mientras el profesor Binns les contaba con su voz completamente neutra y monótona, sin pizca de emoción, algo relacionado con la Rebelión de los Goblins, la pelirroja se dedicó a releer la carta que le había escrito a su hermano. ¿Y si Fred reconocía su estilo? ¿Y si había algo que la delataba?

- Que bonito, Ginny – murmuró una voz a su oído –. ¿La has escrito tú?

Ella asintió maquinalmente, pero enseguida reaccionó. Miró a su compañera de pupitre. Era Luna Lovegood. A punto estuvo de gritarle que si explicaba a alguien lo que había leído se arrepentiría toda su vida. Pero al final pudo reprimir su temor histérico y consiguió pensar racionalmente.

- Escucha, Luna. Leyendo eso, ¿tú podrías adivinar quien es el autor de la carta?

Luna, con sus delgados dedos, cogió el pergamino que Ginny le mostraba y lo volvió a leer.

- Leyéndola no, pero... - se acercó la carta a su rostro y inspiró muy fuertemente – ¡Oh, Ginny! Siempre me ha gustado tu olor.

- ¿Mi-mi olor? - balbuceó la niña - ¿Qué insinúas?

Antes que Luna pudiera volver a oler el pergamino, Ginny se lo arrebató de las manos e hizo lo mismo que la rubia. Pero no notó ningún olor especial.

- Pues yo no huelo nada – dijo, con desdén.

- Claro. Nadie puede percibir su olor. Yo tampoco huelo nada cuando me peino o me visto, pero sé que mi pelo y mi ropa tienen una olor especial. Mi olor – puntualizó Luna.

Ginny recordó que había sacado ese pergamino de su baúl. Seguro que se había impregnado del olor de su ropa. ¿Y si Fred lo notaba? Seguro que lo haría. Él era muy observador.

- ¿No tienes un hermano que se llama Fred? - preguntó Luna, pues la nota empezaba con un "_Mi querido Fred_" - ¿Es para él, la carta?

- No digas bobadas – ladró la pelirroja, ruborizándose –. Es para otro Fred... Aquel chico de Hufflepuff de séptimo. ¿Sabes?

Los ojos de Luna ensombrecieron.

- Pobre Ginny. Él tiene novia.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose quién era la desgraciada chica que estaría saliendo con ese monstruo de dos metros de alzada tan repelente y desagradable.

- Ya... Por eso le escribo en plan "admiradora secreta".

Ginny se rió, más que nada por la absurdidad de la situación. El profesor Binns les rogó silencio y tuvieron que callar. Eso le permitió a Ginny pensar en una solución.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

- Hermione. ¿Verdad que me prestarás un poco de tu perfume?

La chica dejó de comer y miró a la pelirroja, que hacía unos ojos suplicantes.

- ¿Un poco de mi perfume? ¿Para qué?

- Es que a mi se me ha terminado. Mi madre me comprará uno para Navidad, pero aún queda una semana y...

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Esa pelirroja se estaba volviendo cada día más presumida.

- Claro que te lo daré. ¿Lo quieres en un frasco?

Ginny se encogió de hombros, mostrando su conformidad.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Aquella tarde, Ginny acompañó a Hermione a su habitación. Allí esperó a qué ella vertiera un poco de su perfume en un pequeño frasco que había hecho aparecer. Cuando el líquido dorado llegaba ya llenaba casi la mitad del frasquito, la pelirroja detuvo a su amiga.

- Con esto bastará, gracias.

Alargó la mano para que Hermione le entregara la colonia, pero esta lo apartó de su abasto.

- Dime a quién quieres enamorar.

La pequeña pelirroja soltó una carcajada.

- Vamos, Herms. Dámelo.

- No estoy bromeando – y no lo estaba, su semblante era muy serio –. Me lo dices y te daré lo que quieres.

Ginny dejó de luchar por el frasco, haciendo cara de resignación, pero cuando Hermione bajó la guardia, se lo quitó con un movimiento rápido y se alejó de su amiga.

- Lo siento, Hermione, pero no te lo puedo decir. No quiero que me juzgues.

- Ginny, yo...

Pero la pelirroja ya no la oía. Había salido de la habitación, dejando a Hermione sola con sus explicaciones.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

El sol resplandecía con una fuerza poco habitual en el Diciembre. Casi no había nubes en el cielo, sólo alguna que se había perdido. Aquel sábado podía considerarse un buen día, sin la menor duda.

Un joven abrió un ojo azul celeste, pero enseguida volvió a cerrarlo, molesto por el exceso de luz. Se frotó el pelo anaranjado con la mano, refunfuñando entre dientes. ¡Aún quería dormir un rato más!

Consiguió volver a dormirse, pero tan sólo fue por unos minutos, pues la voz de su hermano gemelo lo volvió a despertar, y esta vez definitivamente.

- Eh, Fred – dijo, con una voz sospechosamente sugestiva –. Ha llegado una lechuza con una carta para ti.

- Sí – añadió Lee Jordan –. Y como tú dormías, la hemos abierto nosotros. Sólo para comprobar que no se trataba de nada urgente, claro.

El hermano que aún estaba en su cama finalmente abrió los ojos. Al ver las sonrisas pícaras de los dos otros chicos, no pudo más que reírse el también.

- ¿Y qué dice la carta?

George amplió su sonrisa.

- Leelo tú mismo y verás.

Le lanzó un trozo de pergamino, que aterrizó suavemente sobre las sábanas blancas, y Fred se apresuró en tomarlo. Lo primero que observó fue que la carta estaba escrita con letras recortadas de un periódico. Lo segundo, que desprendía un olor casi embriagador.


	4. Capítulo IV: La carta

_Querido Fred,_

_no te diré mi nombre, por absurdo que te parezca. De mí, sólo te diré que estudio en Hogwarts y que me conoces. Sé que te preguntas cual es mi intención al enviarte esa carta ta misteriosa. No te preocupes, te lo diré ahora mismo. Lo único que quiero es que sepas que te quiero mucho, y que no me importa si te ríes al leer éso._

_Espero que no te haya molestado mi carta. Si te ha molestado de algún modo, sólo tienes que decirlo y dejaré de escribirte._

_Afectuosamente:_

_Alguien que te quiere mucho_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Aquella misma mañana, Ginny bajó a desayunar más tarde que de costumbre. Se había dormido, cosa poco habitual en ella. Al llegar al comedor, se encontró con un grupo de Gryffindors del mismo curso de los gemelos, entre ellos Lee Jordan, que habían formado un círculo alrededor de un objeto que estaba encima de la mesa de su casa. Fred y George hablaban entre ellos y reían.

Mientras Ginny travesaba el comedor, vio como Fred se acercaba al grupo de su curso y, de encima la mesa, cogía lo qué parecía un pergamino. La chica sintió un vacío en su estómago. ¿Acaso Fred estaba mostrando su carta a todo Hogwarts?

- Buenos días, George – dijo, al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Hubiera preferido hablar con Fred, pero no se hubiera atrevido a mirarle a los ojos. Además, él estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con todos los que le rodeaban.

- ¡Hola Ginny! - respondió su hermano - ¿A que no sabes lo que le ha pasado a Fred?

Ella, durante la noche, había trazado un plan. Quizás se arriesgaba un poco a ser descubierta, pero valía la pena probarlo. Así que decidió ejecutarlo.

- Te refieres a que ha recibido una carta de amor, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? - dijo George, asombrado.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa coqueta.

- Sé quien la ha enviado.

El chico soltó una carcajada jovial.

- ¿De veras? ¿Quién es?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

- He prometido no decirlo. Quien ha enviado la carta, me ha pedido que le diera la respuesta de Fred. Si quiere responder, claro – añadió rápidamente.

Él soltó un puchero burlón.

- Vamos, dime quién es... Dímelo... - insistió con voz sugestiva. Ella seguía negando con la cabeza – Sabes que me lo acabarás contando. No podrás resistir la presión y me lo contarás.

Empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su hermana, quien se reía sin remedio. En aquél momento llegaron Fred y Lee, curiosos por saber que ocurría.

- Ginny dice que sabe quién es tu admiradora secreta – contó George, aún sin soltar a su hermana.

- O _admirador_ – puntualizó Lee –. No podemos descartar ésa posibilidad.

Fred le dio un capón, enrojeciendo.

- Pero no quiere contarlo – terminó de explicar George, empezando a hacerle cosquillas otra vez.

Su gemelo se unió a la tortura de la niña. Ella, que era muy sensible a las cosquillas, se removía entre los brazos de sus hermanos, tratando de liberarse.

- ¡Basta! - chilló Ginny, riéndose - ¡Ya basta!

Cuando ya estaba a punto de sacar la varita para hechizarlos, la profesora McGonagall se acercó al trío y dijo con su característica voz autoritaria:

- ¡Señores Weasley! Dejen de atormentar a su hermana y acudan – los gemelos obedecieron –. Recuerden que ésta tarde están castigados. El señor Filch los estará esperando en el Gran Salón para contarles todo.

George, quien se había olvidado por completo del castigo, hizo una mueca de asco. La profesora, al verlo, frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada al respeto.

- ¿Éso es todo, profesora? - preguntó Fred, en un tono respetuoso demasiado sarcástico para ser correcto.

- Sí, eso es todo.

Los gemelos se voltearon para seguir con la tortura de Ginny, pero ésta ya había desaparecido.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Todos estaban desayunando. Pero ella estaba en su cama, tumbada boca arriba, mirando el techo con los ojos titilantes de alegría. Se estremecía sólo con el recuerdo de los dedos de su hermano mayor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, buscando sus puntos más débiles, dónde más cosquillas tenía.

Ginny estalló a carcajadas hilarantes y compulsivas.


	5. Capítulo V: Muérdago

El baile había terminado. Ya no quedaba casi nadie en el Gran Comedor, y los pocos alumnos que estaban fuera de sus camas se encontraban dispersados por el castillo. Algunos estaban en la Sala Común, los otros estaban de camino hacia allí, unos pocos paseaban por los jardines... Más o menos todo era absolutamente normal. Quizás, en todo el castillo, sólo había dos personas comportándose de un modo extraño. Y esas dos personas eran hermanas.

Fred Weasley andaba a paso rápido, casi corriendo, por un pasillo del séptimo piso. A unos cuantos metros, medio agachada, escondiéndose tras armaduras, lo seguía Ginny, su hermana menor.

Ella miraba constantemente el techo, concentrada, preparándose para el momento adecuado para revelar su presencia a Fred. Tenía preparado todo lo que le diría, pero tenía que sonar como algo casual, espontáneo, y a ella nunca se le dio bien hacer teatro.

Pero ya no podía esperar más. Si lo hacía, perdería una oportunidad única, y no podía permitirlo. Cogió aire, contó hasta tres y salió de detrás de la armadura.

- ¡Fred! - le llamó.

Él no se detuvo enseguida. Dio unos pasos, vacilando, y se volvió hacia ella. _Diablos_ pensó Ginny, _está demasiado lejos_.

Avanzó hacia él y, cogiéndolo de la mano, le arrastró medio metro hacia atrás, justo en el lugar indicado.

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? - preguntó él, pasmado.

La niña dudó. No estaba preparada para la pregunto.

- Bueno, te estaba siguiendo, pero me cansé – trató de sonreír, pero sus nervios eran evidentes.

Él frunció el ceño.

- Pero, ¿por qué me seguiste?

Ginny metió su mano temblorosa en el bolsillo de su vestido de gala y de allí sacó un sobre.

- Tengo otra carta.

Fred la cogió y se la guardó sin abrirla.

- Ya es la quinta en poco más de un mes. ¿Cuándo me dirás quien las envía?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Eso empieza a ser más bien molesto – comentó el chico –. Ya no tiene gracia. Pero hablaremos luego, ahora tengo prisa.

Ginny, que conocía a su hermano más que a nadie en el mundo, ya se había dado cuenta de qué Fred no estaba de muy buen humor. Algo ocurría, eso estaba claro. Aún así, debía seguir con su plan. Esa, seguramente, sería una oportunidad única. No podía salir mal.

- Pues ya hablaremos luego... - mientras hablaba, fue subiendo la cabeza de la forma más natural que pudo. Cuando sus ojos llegaron al techo, fingiendo sorpresa, exclamó: - ¡Oh! ¡Mira!

Fred alzó también la vista. Sobre sus cabezas, colgaba un muérdago. Había muchos repartidos por toda la escuela, así que no era nada extraño. Aún así, el chico se inmutó.

- ¿Qué tratas de insinuar, Ginny? - dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Pu-pues que-que trae mala suerte si no... - balbuceó la niña, bajando la vista al suelo.

Él lanzó un suspiro al aire.

- No seas boba. Tú nunca has creído en ello.

- ¡Claro que sí! - gritó Ginny, enrojeciendo.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que nos besemos? - preguntó él, sin deje de burla en la voz.

Ella se mordió el labio, mirando los ojos azules del chico. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la conversación fuera de ese modo. Creía que Fred sería más amigable y comprensivo, pero precisamente aquel día se mostraba rudo y era cruel con sus comentarios.

Aún así, si tenía que contestar a su pregunta, sólo había una respuesta posible... pero inconfesable.

- Es que... Bueno, yo...

- Oh, Ginny – la interrumpió él –. No te voy a besar. ¡Eres mi hermana! ¿Has olvidado eso?

- Por favor... - murmuró ella.

La niña trataba de contener las lágrimas, que se empeñaban a brotar de sus ojos. A veces pensaba que quizás era eso, quizás Fred tenía razón, quizás había olvidado el vínculo de sangre que había entre ellos. Pero eso no era cierto, no lo había olvidado, pues el dolor, la culpa que sentía, no podían provenir de otra parte que no fuera la clara consciencia de la existencia de ese vínculo.

- No, Fred – masculló, mientras él se alejaba –. No lo he olvidado.

Ella también estaba a punto de irse cuando él se giró. Las esperanzas de que fuera a volver se desvanecieron al ver la expresión en su rostro.

- Me asustas, Ginny.

Dicho eso, siguió su camino.

Ginny se giró y marchó, sin quedarse a ver como su hermano entraba en la Sala de los Menesteres.


	6. Capítulo VI: Michael

La chimenea de la Sala Común ardía incansable, palpitando sin cesar, emitiendo pequeños chasquidos de vez en cuando. Ese fuego era la única iluminación de la sala, haciendo parecer rojizas las paredes de madera.

- Si quieres que Harry se fije en ti, tienes que ser tu misma – dijo Hermione, mirando a Ginny fijamente.

Ginny se giró hacia la castaña con los ojos incendiados por la luz de la chimenea.

Las dos amigas estaban sentadas en un sofá de fieltro rojo. No había nadie más en la torre de Gryffindor. Todos estaban cenando.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó la pelirroja, distraída.

- No debes dejar que su presencia te intimide. Tú no eres tímida, eres simpática y extrovertida. Debes demostrárselo. Debes hacerle ver que no eres una niña, que ya eres una mujer. ¡Sal con otros chicos! - exclamó Hermione, con vehemencia.

Ginny parpadeó. Eso era algo que nunca antes se le había ocurrido. Fred sólo la veía como una niña, como su hermanita pequeña. Nunca se iba a fijar en ella si no cambiaba.

- Es una buena idea. ¿Quién crees que podría interesarse por mi?

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Eso lo debes saber tú!

* * *

><p>Medio año había pasado desde aquella conversación que había tenido con Hermione. Ginny había empezado cuarto curso. Poco a poco, había dejado su timidez atrás. Además, también había cambiado físicamente. Había crecido unos pocos centímetros, pero se había desarrollado muchísimo como mujer.<p>

Ahora estaba saliendo con Michael Corner, al cual había conocido en el Baile de Navidad del curso pasado. La verdad era que Michael la quería mucho más que ella a él. Y eso que Ginny se había esforzado muchísimo en amarlo. Igual que había tratado de olvidar a su hermano. Pero esas cosas no se pueden forzar. Simplemente ocurren, aunque no sea lo que uno quisiera.

Aunque no le amara demasiado, Ginny se encontraba bien con Michael. Era una buena persona, amable y afectuoso con ella, sobretodo en los primeros meses de su noviazgo. Después, eso cambió.

Pero no nos adelantemos. Aquel día lluvioso de octubre, Ginny y Michael aún eran muy felices juntos. Era por la tarde, y estaban en la biblioteca, haciendo los deberes juntos. Ginny ya los había terminado, así que ojeaba el libro de Pociones de Michael mientras ese escribía hacía ecuaciones de Aritmancia.

Mientras el chico murmuraba, ensimismado, y se desesperaba cuando no podía encontrar la respuesta, Ginny pensaba en sus cosas. Pensaba en Fred, en qué debía estar haciendo en aquellos momentos. Quizás Umbridge le había castigado otra vez. O quizás estaba inventando nuevas bromas para vender en su futura tienda. Quien sabe.

De pronto, vino a su mente el episodio que tuvo lugar entre ella y su hermano justo después del Baile de Navidad. Sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando pensaba en ello. Quería borrar ese penoso recuerdo de su memoria y sin embargo... no podía. Después de aquello, Fred no había mencionado nunca su conversación aquella noche. Ella, por supuesto, tampoco. Su relación seguía siendo la misma de antes, no había empeorado de ningún modo.

Aún así, Ginny estaba convencida de que su hermano no había olvidado lo ocurrido, y que la odiaba en su interior por ello. Dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño cerrado, cosa que extrañó a Michael.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ginny sólo sonrió débilmente. Él volvió a su trabajo de Aritmancia sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Fred. Había tratado de conquistarle, pero era demasiado torpe para ello. Había tratado de olvidarlo, cosa que le resultó penoso e imposible. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Hundirse en su melancolía? ¿Seguir viviendo sin esperanza alguna de poder ser plenamente feliz? Que trágico sonaba todo aquello, pero era consciente de que no tenía otra opción que rendirse.

Mientras pensaba, iba pasando páginas del libro de Pociones de Michael. No prestaba atención alguna al libro. Sin embargo, una palabra captada al azar atrajo sus ojos como la miel atrae a las abejas.

En letra pequeña, escondida entre párrafos y párrafos llenos de complicadas recetas, había escrita la palabra _Amortentia_...


	7. Capítulo VII: Tanya

En su interior, durante mucho tiempo estuvo agradecida al libro de Michael por haberle dado esa maravillosa idea.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Aquella misma tarde, durante su hora libre, volvió a la biblioteca. No le fue demasiado difícil encontrar lo qué buscaba: un libro de pociones avanzadas.

Se sentó en una mesa alejada de el resto de alumnos en la biblioteca y, después de consultar el índice, abrió el libro más o menos por la mitad. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver una lista tan larga de ingredientes, muchos de los cuales costaría de conseguir. Y las instrucciones no parecían ser precisamente fáciles de seguir. Aún así, nada podría detenerla en su propósito. Iba a preparar la poción Amortentia aunque eso supusiera tener que desatender sus estudios.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Tardó dos meses en recolectar todos los ingredientes, los cuales guardaba en su baúl, bajo unas viejas sábanas que no usaba. Cuando llegó la hora de empezar a preparar su poción, pensó en hacerlo en el lavabo de Myrtle, pues recordó que Harry, Ron y Hermione le habían contado que habían hecho la Poción Multijugos allí y nadie los había descubierto. Pero le daba miedo lo qué Myrtle pudiera contar sobre ella, así que prefirió ir a algún lugar donde absolutamente nadie pudiera verla.

Decidió ir a la Sala de los Menesteres. Andando ante la puerta, pidió un laboratorio donde hacer pociones sin ser molestada, lo cual le fue concedido. Era una sala más pequeña que el aula de Pociones, pero bastante más acogedora. Había algunos armarios, donde guardó los ingredientes bien clasificados. También había unas mesas con todos los utensilios necesarios para hacer las pociones más refinadas que pudiese imaginar. Al verlo, Ginny se alegró de haber elegido este sitio y no el lavabo para trabajar.

Aquel mismo día, empezó a preparar la poción.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

La Amortentia era muy lenta de hacer, y exigía atención casi diaria y mucha precisión. Por suerte, ella era una chica muy paciente. Día a día, aunque eso supusiera tener que saltarse algunas clases, iba a la Sala de Menesteres para cuidar de la poción.

Muchas veces, cuando terminaban las reuniones del ED, aprovechaba que se encontraba allí para, cuando todos se habían marchado, entrar en la Sala de Menesteres y seguir con su trabajo.

Sus notas empeoraron, y sus hermanos empezaron a preocuparse por ella.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Era una noche de enero cuando, después de la cena, Ron y Hermione pidieron hablar con ella. Fueron a la Sala Común, donde había poca gente. Ginny estaba un poco asustada, pues los dos muchachos hacían unas caras muy serias, pero ella estaba dispuesta a defenderse de cualquier cosa que le dijeran.

- Ginny – empezó Hermione –, he estado hablando con Luna y me ha dicho que has suspendido más de un examen desde que empezó el año. Sabemos que eso no es propio de ti, así que dinos, ¿qué te ocurre?

- No es nada. He estado algo deprimida, pero ahora ya me pasó.

Dentro de una semana, pensó ella, habré terminado la poción y ya nada me preocupará.

- Bueno, si es eso... - hizo Ron, girándose para irse sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Ginny también hizo el gesto de irse, pero Hermione se lo impidió.

- Espera. No es sólo este mes, que estás rara. Ya hace más que te encuentras mal. Y cada vez peor. ¿Me dirás que te ocurre o no?

La pelirroja la miró, desafiante.

- Es por Harry, ¿verdad? - preguntó Hermione, con una voz suave y comprensiva. Ginny asintió, enrojeciendo – No debes dejar que te afecte tanto. Una mujer puede vivir sin un hombre. Y tú eres fuerte, Ginny, sé que lo eres.

Ella la escuchaba con atención, pero en su interior se burlaba de las palabras de su amiga, las cuales le entraban por una oreja y le salían por la otra sin influirla lo más mínimo.

- Tus notas no pueden resentirse de...

- ¡Hey! ¿Quién habla de malas notas?

Las dos muchachas se giraron para ver quien era el que había interrumpido el discurso de Hermione. Fred y George, que se encontraban en la sala, se acercaron a ellas con caras sonrientes.

- Oye, Ginny – dijo George –, si nosotros suspendemos da igual. Pero tú eres buena. Ni se te ocurra suspender, ¿eh?

Fred la despeinó enérgicamente, como tenía el costumbre de hacer.

- Que no me entere yo de qué tienes malas notas – le dijo, riéndose.

Hermione bufó con paciencia.

- Bueno, me voy, que tengo deberes que hacer – lanzó una última mirada cómplice a Ginny y se marchó escalas arriba.

George fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás para seguir trabajando en alguno de sus inventos. Ginny, al ver que se había quedado sola con Fred, se ruborizó. Bajó la mirada, dejando que los cabellos le cubrieran las mejillas para que su hermano no lo notara.

- Oye, Ginny... - habló él, en un tono confidencial.

Al alzar la mirada, se sorprendió de ver que Fred también tenía el rostro más rojo que el color de su pelo.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella chica que me enviaba cartas? Ya hace un tiempo que no me envía ninguna. ¿Sabes por qué es? ¿Acaso ya no le gusto?

- Oh – hizo ella, absolutamente pasmado por lo que oía –. Bueno, creo que está algo ocupada con sus exámenes.

Le pareció ver una leve sonrisa en los labios de su hermano.

El chico se puso una mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme y de él sacó un sobre blanco.

- ¿Puedes darle eso a la chica?

Ginny se mordió su labio inferior, tratando de contener la emoción. Cogió el sobre y se lo guardó en un bolsillo de su capa, muy cerca de su corazón.

- Ya se lo daré cuando la vea. ¿Qué dice en la carta? - de pronto, sentía como un flujo de energía continuo recorría todo su cuerpo y lo reactivaba.

- ¿Qué te importa? - los dos rieron de forma compulsiva, muy nerviosos.

- Está bien, voy a dormir – dijo Ginny, despidiéndose apresuradamente con un beso en la mejilla.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia las escaleras y las subió a toda velocidad.

- ¡Y no la leas! - oyó que gritaba su hermano.

- ¡No! - dijo ella, riendo.

En su habitación no había nadie. Se lanzó sobre su cama y estuvo unos segundos así, asimilando todo lo ocurrido. Cuando su ritmo cardíaco había vuelto a la normalidad, se sentó en la cama y rompió el sobre sin reparos. Las manos le temblaban, no podía dejar de reír.

Miró dentro del sobre y lo primero que vio fue una cadena dorada. La sacó del sobre. Era un collar bastante sencillo, que consistía en una fina cadena al final de la cual había un colgante también dorado con una turquesa incrustada.

Abrió muchísimo la boca, sorprendida por el regalo. Lo dejó sobre las sábanas de la cama y revolvió el sobre buscando algo más. Encontró un pergamino doblado. Era una carta.

_Querida muchacha,_

_no sabía muy bien como llamarte, pues nunca me dijiste tu nombre. Tampoco sabía muy bien como empezar esta carta. No soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, así que seré breve._

_Me has estado escribiendo durante más de medio año, pero nunca había contestado tus cartas. Aunque eso no significa que no me las haya leído todas o que no las conserve. La verdad es que no te tomaba demasiado enserio. No te ofendas por eso, por favor._

_Ya hace tres semanas que no recibo ninguna carta. Ha sido entonces que me he dado cuenta de que me he acostumbrado a ellas, y que no quiero dejar de recibirlas. Las hecho de menos._

_Sé que no me merezco que me escuches, pero por favor, si aún me quieres, aunque sólo sea un poco, dame una oportunidad. Por favor, sigue escribiéndome. Prometo que voy a responder todas tus cartas._

_Alguien que te quiere,_

_Fred_

Ginny empezó a reírse. Estaba exultante. Tanto, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que una de sus compañeras de habitación había llegado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó la chica.

La pelirroja la miró con el rostro lívido por el susto. La chica que había llegado era Tanya, una Gryffindor de su curso con la cual compartía una amistad superficial. A Ginny no le gustaba demasiado, pues era ruda y, a veces, incluso algo insensible.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Antes que Ginny pudiera reaccionar, Tanya le arrebató el pergamino de sus manos.

- ¡NO! - gritó Ginny, levantándose de un salto y abalanzándose sobre su compañera.

Ella, sin inmutarse, la apartó con relativa facilidad y empezó a leer la carta con los ojos entrecerrados. Como el escrito era bastante corto, lo leyó rápidamente.

- Oye, ¿eso va dirigido a ti? - preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Al ver que había terminado de leer, Ginny dejó de luchar por la carta. Se sentía mareada. Sus ojos se nublaron. Se dejó caer sobre sus sábanas y puso su cabeza entre sus manos, sintiéndose demasiado débil para llorar siquiera.

- ¿Eso lo ha escrito tu hermano? - siguió hablando Tanya, fijándose en la signatura.

La pelirroja, sabiendo que debía actuar, asintió. Ya tenía un plan en mente.

- Sí, y era muy secreto, por dios.

- ¿Te lo ha escrito a ti?

Ginny alzó la vista hacia su compañera. Sus ojos marrones llameaban. Parecía realmente muy indignada.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes plantearlo siquiera?

Ginny se sorprendió de lo bien que estaba actuando ante Tanya. Siempre había destacado por saber actuar, pero nunca pensó que podría hacerlo incluso bajo tanta presión.

- ¿Pues a quién la envía Fred?

- Esa carta se la debo dar a una chica, el nombre de la cual no te voy a decir – Tanya seguía mirándola interrogativamente – ¿Sabes lo qué es una admiradora secreta? Pues Fred tiene una.

Ella se rascó el pelo despreocupadamente. Parecía no estar prestando atención a las explicaciones de su amiga.

Tanya nunca se tomaba nada en serio, pues no era capaz de sentir interés por un mismo tema durante demasiado tiempo. Eso jugaba a favor de Ginny.

- ¡Tse! – hizo Tanya, acercándose a la ventana – Menudo culebrón. ¿Sabes dónde está Rachel?

Rachel era la segunda y última compañera de habitación de Ginny.

- Ni idea.

Tanya caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Mmm – fue lo que obtuvo Ginny como única respuesta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ginny suspiró, aliviada. ¡Ojalá Tanya se olvidara rápido de todo aquello!

Para evitarse otro susto como aquel, decidió guardar todo lo qué le había dado Fred. Puso el collar dentro del sobre y, cuando iba a hacer lo propio con el pergamino, se dio cuenta de que no estaba encima de la cama.

Sin preocuparse aún, se levantó para ver si se había sentado sobre la carta, pero no. Miró a ambos lados, pensando donde podía estar. Entonces, el corazón se le paró por unos segundos, pues se dio cuenta de que Tanya se había quedado con esa carta.


	8. Capítulo VIII: La carta encontrada

Salió de la habitación y bajó a la Sala Común. No había nadie. Se fue corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor, teniendo la esperanza de verla por el camino, pero no fue así. Y en el comedor había muy poca gente, y Tanya no era ninguno de ellos.

Decidió que lo más sensato sería volver a su habitación y esperarla. Al fin y al cabo, Tanya tendría que ir allí algún momento a otro, pues ya era de noche.

Cuando llegó, vio que Rachel, su otra compañera de habitación, ya estaba en su cama, tratando de dormir. Le preguntó si había visto a Tanya, y la respuesta fue negativa. Ginny se metió también en la cama, y apagó la luz.

Cogió el collar que le había dado su hermano en el sobre, junto con la carta, y empezó a admirarlo. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba levemente el dorado del colgante, provocando destellos algo fantasmagóricos. Las pupilas dilatadas de la pelirroja estaban fijas en el collar, observando como daba vueltas sobre si mismo. Se preguntó si algún día iba Fred a corresponder su amor. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pues temía seriamente que no fuera así. Sus músculos se paralizaron ante tales oscuros pensamientos. Le costaba respirar.

Justo en aquel momento, la puerta se abrió. Ginny, alterada, escondió el collar entre las sábanas de su cama. Entró Tanya en la habitación.

- ¿Dónde has dejado la carta? - fue lo primero que le dijo Ginny.

- ¿Qué carta? - preguntó la rubia, haciendo una mueca - ¡Ah! - exclamó, antes que Ginny pudiera decir nada – ¡La de tu hermano! Pues no sé, tú sabrás.

La pelirroja, asustada, frunció el ceño.

- Pero si te la quedaste tú. ¿Qué has hecho con ella, Tanya?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Me la he quedado yo? ¿Seguro? - Ginny asintió – Pues no sé... quizás me la haya dejado en las mazmorras.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿Las mazmorras?

La rubia se giró y fue hacia su cama. Cogió el pijama de debajo de la almohada y empezó a cambiarse.

- ¿Por qué has ido a las mazmorras?

- Para hablar con Anny.

Sally-Anne era la hermana mayor de Tanya, y había sido sorteada en Slytherin.

- ¿Y te has dejado allí la carta?

- Puede.

La rubia se metió en la cama y apagó otra vez la luz.

- Tengo que recuperarla – anunció Ginny. Al ver que Tanya no respondía, añadió: – ¡Y tú debes ayudarme!

Tanya frunció el ceño, pero la pelirroja no pudo verlo a través de la oscuridad.

- Mañana es sábado. Nos despertaremos temprano y me ayudarás a encontrar la carta.

- No sé por qué te importa tanto. Sólo son cuatro estupideces.

Ginny se sintió dolida por esas palabras, pues lo qué Tanya consideraba una estupidez, era para ella lo qué daba algo de sentido al sufrimiento de esos dos largos años, desde que había empezado a ser consciente de sus sentimientos.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Aquella noche, aunque durmió de un tirón, no fue demasiado buena. Tuvo pesadillas, y se levantó por la mañana teniendo la sensación de no haber dormido nada. Bajo sus ojos había unas ojeras violetas bien marcadas.

Eran las siete y media cuando despertó. Saltó de la cama sin demorarse y se acercó a la de Tanya, que aún dormía. La zarandeó sin reparos. Ésa remugó un poco antes de abrir los ojos.

Costó su tiempo hacer que la rubia se levantara de la cama y se vistiera. Aún así, cuando estuvieron preparadas y bajaron a la Sala Común, aún no había nadie. Todos dormían.

El camino hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin era algo largo, sobretodo cuando se hacía en invierno, con ese frío infernal. Cuando llegaron allí, Tanya dijo la contraseña y entraron. A Ginny siempre la maravillaba que Anny, la hermana de Tanya, diera a ésta las contraseñas de su Sala Común, pues revelar la contraseña a alguien que no es de tu casa era algo que estaba totalmente prohibido.

Cuando travesaron la puerta, Tanya se detuvo de pronto.

- ¡Ya recuerdo donde dejé la carta! Fue en esa mesa – señaló una mesa algo alejada de la chimenea.

Se acercaron allí. No había nada. Ginny se agarró su cabellera pelirroja con las dos manos y tiró de ella, desesperada.

- Estaba aquí, lo juro... - dijo Tanya, sorprendida de ver a su amiga comportándose de ese modo.

- Está bien, sigamos buscando – dijo Ginny, tratando de mantener la calma.

Se acercó a las demás mesas de la sala, pero no había ninguna carta en ninguna de ellas.

- Pregunta a tu hermana si ella recogió la carta.

Tanya asintió y le dijo a Ginny que la siguiera. Subió a las habitaciones de las chicas y, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, donde dormían cuatro chicas más. Como no estaba, se acercó a una de las chicas, la despertó y le preguntó si sabía algo de Anny. La muchacha repuso que había bajado a desayunar.

Las dos muchachas se precipitaron al Gran Comedor, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Fred y George estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, charlando con Lee Jordan sobre el próximo partido de Quidditch. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que una muchacha de Slytherin que iba a su mismo curso se sentó al lado de Fred, hasta que ella le puso una mano sobre el hombro para llamar su atención.

- Hola, ¿eres Fred, verdad? Yo soy Sally-Anne.

El pelirrojo la miró, confuso.

- Sí, soy Fred. Te conozco, tú eres de mi curso. ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó, receloso de la Slytherin.

- ¿Ésa carta la has escrito tú?

Le mostró el pergamino que, la noche anterior, Fred le había dado a Ginny dentro de un sobre. Él cogió la carta de un tirón, ruborizándose, y se levantó de su asiento, alterado.

- No... ¿qué dices?

George y Lee lo miraban con las cejas arqueadas, preguntándose qué quería esa Slytherin y de qué carta hablaba.

- Ven un momento – le dijo Fred a Sally-Anne.

Los dos se alejaron un poco de la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Vaya – dijo Fred, con las mejillas muy rojas –, nunca imaginé que ibas a ser tú quien escribía todas esas cartas.

Ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué cartas? Yo sólo preguntaba si ésa la has escrito tú.

- Sí, pero... No entiendo nada. ¿No eres tú la chica que me escribe cartas?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces, ¿cómo te ha llegado éso?

- Me lo encontré en mi mesilla de noche.

- ¿No puede ser de alguna de tus compañeras de habitación? - aventuró Fred, tratando de recordar el resto de chicas de Slytherin que estaban en su curso.

Sally-Anne se encogió de hombros.

- Puede. O quizás es de mi hermana. Ella vino ayer a visitarme.

- ¿Tu hermana? ¿No está en Gryffindor?

Entonces Fred recordó que Tanya, la hermana de Sally-Anne, era la compañera de Ginny. Decidió que ella, definitivamente, tenía que ser su admiradora.

Y, justo en aquel momento, como por arte de encantamiento, Tanya y Ginny entraron por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Vio como las dos le miraron. Sí, definitivamente, Tanya era su admiradora, y le había pedido a Ginny que la ayudara.

Se despidió de Sally-Anne y, andando con rapidez, fue a encontrarse con Tanya y Ginny. Ellas, al ver que Fred se dirigía hacia allí con la carta en la mano, se quedaron al lado de la puerta, esperándolo.

Fred tenía prisa por llegar a ellas. Iba esquivando a gente que iba y venía por el Gran Comedor sin siquiera verles, pues tenía la mirada fija en ellas dos. Cuando al fin alcanzó el punto donde se encontraban su Ginny y Tanya, agarró a la rubia por el brazo y la sacó del Gran Comedor casi a rastras.

Antes de que Tanya tuviera tiempo a protestar, Fred le dio un beso.


	9. Capítulo IX: De nuevo perfume

Tanya se apartó de Fred violentamente, más confundida que cualquier otra cosa.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - le preguntó, irritada.

Al ver la reacción de la muchacha, Fred, asustado, notó una opresión en el corazón.

- Lo siento... - un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar – Supongo que me he vuelto a equivocar. Creí que... Creí que... - miró a su alrededor, buscando a Ginny y tratando de evitar los ojos inquisidores de Tanya – Bueno, da igual. Perdóname.

Se dio cuenta de qué aún estaba agarrando fuertemente el brazo de la muchacha. Lo dejó libre de inmediato y, sin mirarla una última vez, empezó a correr hacia las escaleras, donde suponía que Ginny se había dirigido, dejando a Tanya absolutamente pasmada.

Se sentía muy confuso, y necesitaba a alguien que entendiera lo qué ocurría para poder pedirle explicaciones. Pero, por encima de todo, necesitaba estar cerca de alguien conocido, con quien tuviera complicidad para compartir sus secretos. Y Ginny era la única persona en aquellos momentos que sería capaz de aliviar su frustración.

HPHPHPHP

Llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ginny no estaba allí, pero sí Hermione. Le preguntó si había visto a su hermana, pero no era así. Decidió esperarla allí mismo.

La pelirroja apareció por la puerta unos cinco minutos después. Parecía estar algo pálida y taciturna, pero nadie lo notó. Al fin y al cabo, aquel último mes había sido particularmente difícil para ella, y hacer mala cara se había convertido en algo habitual.

En la mano, Ginny llevaba un frasco de un contenido del color del nácar. Sonrió al ver a Fred, pero la presencia de Hermione hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera. Guardó el frasco en su bolsillo.

Ginny avanzó hasta los sofás y se sentó al lado de Fred. Él tenía en sus manos un pergamino.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? - preguntó ella.

- Nada – y escondió el pergamino.

Pero Ginny consiguió reconocerlo. Era la última carta que le había enviado.

- Ayer Umbridge me castigó – dijo Ginny, buscando los ojos azules de su hermano.

- ¿Ah sí? - hizo él, sorprendido y algo divertido a la vez - ¿Por qué?

- Por haber defendido a Harry en clase. Mañana por la tarde tendré que ir a su despacho.

Fred soltó una carcajada jovial, como si hubiera ya olvidado los problemas que le habían atormentado unos minutos antes.

- Bien hecho. Me gusta que estés tan implicada en nuestra causa – hizo una pequeña pausa –. George y yo también estamos castigados mañana. ¡Supongo que nos veremos en el despacho de Filch!

Ella ya sabía eso del castigo de sus hermanos. Es más, había enojado a Umbridge deliberadamente, confiando en qué quizás la castigaría en la misma hora que a sus hermanos.

- A ver si coincidimos – comentó ella. Se levantó de su asiento –. Creo que me voy a la biblioteca. Tengo deberes que hacer.

Fred la tomó de la mano para que no se fuera.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar de lo que ha ocurrido hoy?

Ginny miró a Hermione de reojo y vio que, aunque fingía leer, estaba escuchando muy atentamente.

- Mejor lo hablamos mañana durante el castigo. Seguro que tendremos mucho tiempo.

Su hermano asintió.

- Quizás tengas razón. Así podré contárselo todo a George.

Habiendo acordado eso, Ginny se fue a la biblioteca. Cuando ya había salido por la puerta, Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se sentó al lado de Fred.

- Oye, Fred. ¿Me podrías contar qué le ocurre a Ginny últimamente?

Parecía estar muy inquieta, y en sus ojos tan abiertos se leía una cierta curiosidad.

- No lo sé, la verdad – y Fred hablaba con sinceridad.

Hermione le creyó. Lanzó un suspiro, resignada. Tendría que investigar por otros lados. Fue en aquel mismo momento en qué Fred se percató de algo que le immutó.

- Hermione – dijo Fred, con una expresión muy peculiar en la cara –. No estoy muy seguro de cómo preguntar esto, pero... es que tu olor... es decir, tu perfume... me resulta muy familiar. ¿Tienes idea de dónde puedo haberlo olido?

Fred sabía muy bien de qué conocía aquel perfume: estaba en todas las cartas. Pero no quería preguntarle a Hermione directamente si era ella su admiradora secreta, pues, después de lo ocurrido con Tanya, prefería ser prudente en todo lo que decía.

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿De qué te resulta familiar?

Él se mordió el labio, pues dudaba hasta qué punto tenía que explicarle a Hermione la situación.

- ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado recibí una carta anónima? Pues esa carta hacía ese olor.

La chica, escéptica, alzó una ceja.

- ¿Cómo puedes recordar esa olor con tanta claridad? Éso ocurrió el año pasado.

- Es que he estado recibiendo otras cartas – confesó él, resignado al ver que Hermione quería saberlo todo.

Ella tomó aire y empezó a pensar dónde Fred había podido oler ese perfume. Al final, repuso:

- No lo sé, Fred. Ése perfume me lo regalaron mis padres la Navidad pasada. Es de una tienda muggle de Francia, así que no creo que nadie lo tenga. Excepto yo y Gin...

Hermione paró de hablar en seco, pues empezó a enlazar los cabos sueltos del asunto. Miró a Fred con los ojos titilantes por el temor. Pero no fue capaz de contarle la verdad. Porqué ni ella misma estaba muy segura de cual era.

Se levantó del sofá, balbuceando algunas palabras para excusarse de Fred, y se dirigió a la biblioteca, dónde esperaba encontrar a Ginny.

Y allí estaba ella, sentada en alguna mesa alejada de todos los demás, apoyando su cabeza en el dorso de su mano y mirando a la nada con los ojos tristes. Hermione no quería sospechar nada sobre su amiga, no quería juzgarla, pero todos lo ocurrido aquella mañana abrumaba su mente. Y cada segundo que transcurría todo se le hacía más y más evidente en sus pensamientos de natura analítica.

Aún así, seguía sin querer creer nada. Sentía repugnancia sólo con plantearlo.

Y ya había llegado a la alzada de Ginny. Quería que ella se lo esclareciera todo. Que le dijera que todo había sido un error. Simplemente un malentendido. Una broma. Una broma pesada. Éso esperaba oír cuando se plantó a su lado, sin decirle nada.

Ginny, al notar su presencia, se giró lentamente hacia ella. Buscó los ojos castaños de su amiga. Vio algo raro en su expresión. Se espantó.

- Hermione... - murmulló la pelirroja, con un leve temblor en el labio inferior.

La castaña, al fin, fue capaz de pronunciar unas pocas palabras:

- He hablado con Fred. Él... reconoció mi perfume. El mismo que te di el año pasado.

Ginny hubiera podido inventarse cualquier cosa. En realidad, tenía mil excusas preparadas por si algo semejante ocurría. Pero, llegado el momento de la verdad, no supo encontrar fuerzas para mentir.

Aún tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de Hermione. En éste, había la sobra de una mueca, que Ginny creyó que era de asco. De pronto, se sentía enojada con su amiga. No quería que la juzgara. Era injusto que lo hicieran.

- Le amo, ¿vale? - le confesó, con un deje de enfado en su voz.

Acto seguido, se cubrió los ojos con una mano. En su imaginación, había hecho esa confesión a George y Hermione miles de veces, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que, una vez hecho, se sintiera tan... ¿aliviada?

Hermione, en cambio, no lo encajó tan bien. Negó con la cabeza, no muy consciente de lo qué hacía. Sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y tuvo que sentarse. Seguía sin creer lo qué había oído.

- Las cartas eran de verdad – murmuró Hermione, pasmada, atónita –. Se las enviaste de verdad. Y no era Harry. Fue Fred todo el tiempo – no era muy consciente de estar diciendo incoherencias.

Ginny, algo desconcertada, se atrevió a mirarla. Su amiga tenía la mirada perdida entre los libros esparcidos por la mesa, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Crees que está mal?

Necesitaba saberlo. Realmente lo necesitaba. Pero Hermione no respondía. Era como si no la oyera, como si no estuviese allí.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - preguntó Ginny.

Y se refería a las dos, pues era consciente de que las cosas iban a cambiar entre ellas, y quería saber en qué sentido.

Por fin Hermione reaccionó. Parpadeó, mirando a Ginny con una mirada severa y se levantó.

La pelirroja seguía sus movimientos con los ojos, suplicándole con la mirada que no la condenara de esa forma. Hizo el gesto de tomarla de la mano, pero Hermione se apartó.

- Lo siento, yo... - trataba de buscar la palabra adecuada para expresarse, pero miró a Ginny, la cual estaba totalmente abatida, y pensó que no valía la pena esforzarse para hablar con ella.

Se fue, dejando a Ginny sola con sus pensamientos. Y con el frasco de Amortentia en su bolsillo.


	10. Capítulo X: El castigo

Aquel día fue uno de los más largos de su vida. Estuvo tres horas más en la biblioteca, y, a la hora de comer, como no le apetecía nada, salió a los jardines para pasear sola. No volvió al castillo hasta que empezó a anochecer, cuando todo el mundo ya estaba listo para la cena. Para encontrarse a Hermione y a cualquier persona en general, decidió ir ya a la torre de Gryffindor. Se acostó muy pronto, aunque no pudo dormirse hasta pasada la medianoche.

Durante todo este tiempo, estuvo pensando qué tenía que hacer a partir de entonces. Sabía que Hermione no diría nada a Fred. Estaba segura de ello. Cualquier duda que hubiera podido tener fue ahogada por la necesidad de creer que su amiga no la traicionaría.

También sabía que, aunque Fred le había dicho en su carta que la quería, lo más probable era que, cuando supiera que era ella quien escribía, este sentimiento se desvanecería como el humo. Y eso la carcomía por dentro.

Estaba bastante convencida de que era la hora de usar la Amortentia, y eso le provocaba sensaciones contradictorias. ¿Debía estar emocionada por ello o debía tener miedo?

HPHPHPHP

A pesar de sus preocupaciones y temores, durmió llanamente, sin pesadillas. Era la primera noche en qué dormía bien desde hacía semanas. Quizás por esto se despertó con pensamientos optimistas aquella mañana de domingo.

Como no había comido nada desde la mañana del sábado, bajó al Gran Comedor con la intención de tomarse un desayuno bien completo. Allí vio a Hermione, la cual no se percató de su llegada, pues estaba demasiado ocupada hablando con Harry y Ron. Ginny fue a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa, cerca de donde estaban Fred y George, para evitar ser vista por Hermione. Al ver a su hermano, pero, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a él, dejando su enfado con su amiga de banda.

Sintió como le quemaba el frasco de Amortentia en su bolsillo, y se preguntaba si había alguna posibilidad de verter esa poción en la copa que Fred sujetaba con su mano, a punto de dar un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

Pronto, los gemelos se fueron del comedor, no sin antes acercarse a Ginny y recordarle que se verían aquella tarde en el despacho de Filch, donde Umbridge los había castigado a los tres.

HPHPHPHP

Y la tarde llegó después de tantas interminables horas de soledad, las cuales empleó observando como caía la nieve a través de la ventana de la biblioteca, pensando en el tiempo que pasaría junto a sus hermanos aquella tarde.

Cuando se acercaba la hora del castigo, decidió actuar. Fue corriendo a su habitación y se alegró de ver que ninguna de sus dos compañeras de habitación estaba allí. De su mesita de noche, cogió una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, la cual había comprado en Hogsmade, y vertió dentro la Amortentia. Hecho esto, guardó cuidadosamente la botella en su mochila y se fue tranquilamente al despacho de Filch.

Allí se encontraban ya sus hermanos y Filch, el cual la regañó por llegar tarde. Les contó brevemente en qué consistiría su castigo: limpiar las copas de la Sala de Trofeos.

- Tenéis suerte. Podría haberos tocado copiar con la pluma especial de la profesora Umbridge – dijo Filch como una mueca, como si estuviera realmente molesto porqué no hubiera sido así.

Les acompañó a la Sala de Trofeos y les dijo que tenían que quedarse allí hasta que no estuvieran todas las copas limpias. Si volvía y no les encontraba ahí, se iban a enterar. Una vez limpias todas las copas, debían ir a informar a Filch, el cual estaría a su despacho esperando.

Dicho esto, les quitó las varitas para que no pudieran usar la magia y les dejó solos.

HPHPHPHP

El trabajo era fácil, pero requería bastante tiempo hacerlo. Por suerte, podían hablar entre ellos para distraerse. Y eso es exactamente lo qué hicieron: estuvieron charlando, gritando, haciendo bromas e incluso cantando. Eso, por supuesto, hizo que se retrasara su trabajo. Pero les daba igual, casi se podía decir que lo estaban pasando bien.

Cuando al fin terminaron, tenían que ir al despacho de Filch para avisarle.

- ¿Por qué no va sólo uno de nosotros? - preguntó Ginny, tratando de hacer una voz inocente – Está muy lejos de aquí, el despacho.

- Si no quieres ir, sólo dilo – dijo George, riéndose –. Ya iremos nosotros, si tienes pereza de recurrir esta "distancia tan grande".

- ¿Por qué no vas tú sólo, George? - preguntó Fred.

Ginny miró a su hermano con los ojos abiertos de par en par, gratamente sorprendida por su propuesta, pues es exactamente lo qué ella quería: que George se fuera para quedarse a solas con Fred.

- ¿Por qué yo? - preguntó George, aún riéndose.

- Venga... - hizo Ginny, con voz suplicante.

Insistieron tanto que George acabó cediendo. Y, una vez se fue, Fred dijo a su hermana, con una voz enigmática:

- Supongo qué sabes por qué quería que nos quedáramos solos...

La muchacha arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. El corazón se le aceleró.

- No. ¿Por qué?

- ¿No crees que deberías contarme lo qué ocurrió ayer con esa carta?

De su bolsillo, Fred sacó la carta que le había escrito a su admiradora secreta. Aquella que decía que la quería.

- Ah... - hizo Ginny, sonrojándose – Es que Tanya me quitó la carta y se la llevó sin querer. Y su hermana la encontró y...

- ¿Pero qué pasó con el sobre? Dentro había un collar. ¿Dónde está? ¿Y por qué abriste el sobre? Te había dicho que no lo hicieras – Fred sonreía, pero había cierto tono de reproche en su voz.

- El sobre lo tiene ella. Y la carta... bueno. Es que, al leerla, se puso tan feliz que me la dio para que la leyera yo también... Y entonces fue cuando llegó Tanya y me la quitó.

Su hermano suspiró pacientemente.

- Está bien. No pasa nada.

El tema de conversación cambió y empezaron a hablar de Quidditch mientras deambulaban por el castillo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, decidieron ir a dar un paseo cerca del Lago Negro.

Estaba haciéndose de noche. La luna ya acechaba por el horizonte, iluminando el lago con su luz blanquecina. Los dos hermanos se detuvieron a contemplarlo, sentándose, exhaustos, bajo un sauce cercano.

Allí, bajo las ramas caídas de aquel sauce, Ginny decidió pasar a la acción. De su mochila, sacó la botella de cerveza de mantequilla y fingió beber de ella. Fred la miraba con los ojos luminosos.

- ¿Quieres un poco? - le preguntó la pelirroja, sonriendo.

- Pues no te voy a decir que no – dijo Fred, tomando la botella de los dedos temblorosos de su hermana –. Esas malditas copas me han dejado muerto – se acercó la botella a los labios, pero la volvió a bajar –. Por cierto, ¿dónde está George? Él debe tener nuestras varitas – miró hacia atrás, pero ya era muy oscuro para ver nada.

- Sí. Las debe tener él. Filch se las debe haber dado – se sorprendió su voz tan firme, que para nada parecía nerviosa.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, da igual.

Y, sin más dilaciones, tomó un buen trago de cerveza.


	11. Capítulo XI: Noche

Hola!

Bueno, primero que todo tengo que decir que no sé cuando volveré a actualizar. La semana que viene estoy con exámenes, y después tendré que prepararme para selectividad, así que... no sé si tendré demasiado tiempo

Ése capitulo no me gusta demasiado, pero es que tenía que actualizar ya. Además, no creo que hubiera podido mejorarlo mucho. Bueno, no sé que opinaréis al respeto

Gracias por leerme y cuídense mucho. Besos!

* * *

><p>Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos sentados bajo aquel viejo sauce de los jardines, mirando como el Lago Negro se oscurecía conforme anochecía. Las nubes, ocultando la luna con sus brazos, la privaban de su poder para alumbrar la oscuridad de la noche, haciendo que los alrededores de Hogwarts se sumieran en la sombra.<p>

Fred dio otro trago a la cerveza y se la devolvió a su hermana. Ella la cogió con la mano temblorosa y la dejó a un lado sin quitar ojo al muchacho. Él, pero, seguía sin immutarse.

- ¿No es bonito el cielo por la noche? - le preguntó, mirando hacia el infinito.

Ella sólo asintió.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Hacía tiempo que quería que habláramos a solas. Este último curso parece que nos haya distanciado, y éso no me gustaba. Quería arreglar las cosas – hizo una pausa. Ginny escuchaba el silencio de la noche, paralizada –. Realmente el cielo es precioso. Y que estés tú conmigo aún hace todo esto más perfecto.

De repente, Ginny notó como la cálida mano de Fred se deslizaba sobre la suya. Lentamente, giró su rostro y se percató que él la estaba mirando fijamente. Sabía que todo aquello era fruto de una poción, no de los sentimientos de él, pero, aún así... no pudo resistirse. Llevaba demasiados años deseando que Fred la amara como algo más que como hermana.

Con gestos algo torpes, tragando saliva, hizo que su cabeza reposara sobre el hombro de él, y notó como la cabeza de él se posaba sobre la suya. Con la otra mano, Fred fue a buscar la larga cabellera pelirroja de la chica. Sus dedos jugaron con sus rizos durante unos segundos, luego apartó de delante de sus ojos de color miel un mechón de cabellos que los cubrían, posándolo tras la oreja de la chica. Entonces acarició su mandíbula, haciendo que Ginny entreabriera los labios, sorprendida. Fred, sonriendo, tomó suavemente el mentón de la muchacha, rozando la comisura de sus labios con el pulgar.

Dentro del castillo se oían voces, gritos de los alumnos exaltados. Las luces que salían por las ventanas iban a reflejarse en el Lago Negro, el agua del cual ondulaba sus formas, dándoles un aspecto fantasmagórico. Pero ninguno de los dos hermanos se percataba de nada que ocurriera más allá de las sombras que los ocultaban bajo aquel sauce. Sólo estaban ellos en el mundo, y se habían perdido el uno en los ojos del otro.

Fred puso ambas manos en las mejillas sonrosadas de ella y se acercó. La frente del chico descansó sobre el de la chica, sus narices se rozaban. Ginny, sabiendo qué ocurriría luego, tragó saliva. No se sentía incómoda, no estaba ansiosa, ni siquiera estaba nerviosa; se sentía perfectamente bien en aquel pequeño mundo de azúcar que había creado con su hermano.

Quizás no era adecuado hablar en aquellos momentos, pero Ginny sintió que tenía que decirlo. Hacía demasiado que se lo guardaba.

- Te quiero mucho – susurró con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

- Y yo también.

Y, sin más dilaciones, ladeando la cabeza, Fred salvó la pequeña distancia que aún separaba sus labios y los unió. Ginny se estremeció, pero no se separó de él. Sólo cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza y dejó que él la llevara.

Ella se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos, pero Fred la siguió, no queriendo desengancharse. Con la mano, Ginny tanteó el suelo, tratando de apoyarse para no desaquilibrarse. Él se inclinó más sobre ella, quien finalmente cayó sobre el suelo de espaldas. Se sonrieron, y Fred se acercó un poco más a su hermana. Ginny cerró otra vez los ojos, esperando que él fuera a encontrar sus labios otra vez, pero, en vez de eso, notó como las manos del chico empezaban a desabrocharle la blusa. Se sobresaltó.

- No – dijo ella, tomandole las manos para que se detuviera –. No lo hagas.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó él con la decepción pintada en el rostro.

- Porque... no creo que esté... preparada.

Él no insistió más. Sonrió dulcemente y se tumbó a su lado, mirando el cielo.

- No importa. Lo haremos como tú quieras.

HPHPHPHP

Estuvieron así tumbados cara las estrellas y abrazados durante muchas horas. Después se durmieron.

La mañana siguiente, Ginny se despertó justo al hacerse de día. Lo primero que vio fue que Fred no estaba. Se había ido ya hacía un buen rato, pero la había cubierto con su capa para que no tuviera frío.

Se levantó, tratando de orientarse. Era un lunes. Tenía que desayunar y después ir a clases. ¿Qué hora debía ser? ¿Era muy tarde? No, el sol apenas se vislumbraba por las bajas montañas del horizonte. Tenía tiempo de sobras para hacerlo todo. Incluso podría hablar con Fred.

Mientras iba hacia al castillo, recordaba todo lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior. Sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban de la emoción. Por una banda, se sentía feliz, casi alegre, como hacía tiempo que no se sentía. Pero, por otra banda, tenía miedo de pensar que Fred no la quería realmente, que había actuado así a causa de la poción que ella había preparadao.

En el vestíbulo de Hogwarts se encontró con Fred. Iba a sonreirle, pero algo se lo impidió. Los ojos de su hermano tenían un aire lúgubre y serio que jamás había visto en él. Jamás. Enseguida adivinó que algo había fallado. Tragó saliva.

- Venía a buscarte – informó él.

- Yo también quiero hablar contigo – hizo Ginny, armándose de valor.

Él se cubrió los ojos con la mano unos instantes antes de proseguir. Ella se mordió el labio. Sería dificil decir cual de los dos lo estaba pasando peor.

- No sé qué me ocurrió anoche. La cerveza de mantequilla se me subió de algún modo a la cabeza, porque si no, no logro entenderlo. O quizás estaba caducada. O me volví loco... - hablaba muy rápidamente, siempre mirando al suelo – No entiendo que me ocurrió, de veras no lo sé. Que suerte que me detuviste a tiempo, que si no... Oh, Dios, no quiero ni pensarlo. Pero tranquila, que no volverá a suceder.

Para Ginny, sólo había algo claro: los efectos de su poción ya se habían terminado. Seguramente se equivocó mientras la hacía, pues era muy compleja. Es una suerte, pensó, que Fred no esté en la enfermería por mi culpa.

Siguió escuchando en silencio. Fred siguió hablando.

- Esta mañana he estado charlando con George... No le he contado nada de aquello, claro... Bueno, que hemos decidido que nos iremos.

- ¿Os iréis? ¿Dónde?

- Es algo que ya habíamos planeado, pero no sabíamos cuando hacerlo. Estamos ya cansados de los estudios y de Umbridge. Nos iremos esta tarde. Así que tranquila. Ya no me volverás a ver.


	12. Capítulo XII: Separados

Este capitulo es un poco más largo para compensar que voy a estar un tiempo sin actualizar. Hasta medianos de Junio, más o menos. Lo siento :S

* * *

><p>Muy pocas personas fueran alertadas de los planes de los gemelos. Ginny era una de ellas. Las otras eran Lee Jordan y Angelina Johnson. A Lee se lo dijeron durante el desayuno. Incluso le pidieron que se escapara con ellos. Pero Lee prefirió seguir con sus estudios. A Angelina se lo contó Fred en una hora libre. Con una seriedad muy poco común en él, le dijo que lo mejor sería acabar con su relación. Angelina se mostró muy sorprendida por la noticia. No lloró, porque era una chica muy fuerte, pero estuvo bastante apenada durante varios días.<p>

Aquella tarde no asistieron a ninguna clase para terminar con los preparativos. Cuando todo estuvo a punto, se montaron sus escobas y, procurando hacer el mayor ruido posible, se despidieron de la que había sido su casa durante los últimos seis años con fuegos artificiales, bombas fétidas y otros muchos conjuros la única finalidad de los cuales era armar jaleo.

Al ver a los gemelos montando sus escobas, gritando y riéndose, poca gente se daría cuenta del verdadero estado de ánimo de Fred. Quizás su gemelo lo sabía, porque había una conexión muy estrecha entre los dos, pero nunca comentó nada al respeto. Angelina también lo sabía, pues había adivinado, a través de sus palabras mientras hablaban, que algo muy grave le ocurría. Y Ginny, no sólo sabía que Fred estaba mal, sino que también sabía la causa de su estado. La culpa la tenía ella.

-O-

Los meses que sucedieron la fuga de los gemelos fueron para Fred algo turbulentos. Por una banda, se alegraba de poder concentrarse en fabricar los artículos de su tienda y así olvidar los problemas con su hermana. Pero, por otro lado, nunca conseguía deshacerse de esos recuerdos completamente. Una y otra vez venían a él pensamientos no deseados sobre aquella noche nefasta bajo el sauce, ante los cuales sólo podía sacudir la cabeza y tratar de concentrarse en otros asuntos.

Aún así, algunas veces se detenía a reflexionar sobre aquello. Se preguntaba cómo podía haber ocurrido. Y hasta que punto Ginny se oponía a Porque, si no recordaba mal, ella no había tratado de detenerlo hasta que empezó a desabrocharle la blusa. Pero no antes. Incluso le había dicho que lo quería. ¿Que lo quería? Quizás se refería a quererlo como a un hermano. ¿O acaso también Ginny se había vuelto loca aquella noche?

Todo aquello eran preguntas que no podía responder. Había pensado escribir a Ginny para pedirle su opinión sobre el tema, pero no se atrevió. También hubiera querido hablar con aquella chica misteriosa, su admiradora secreta, pero éso implicaba escribir antes a Ginny, cosa que ya había descartado. Entonces, ¿qué hacer? ¿Confesárselo todo a George? Éso también se lo había planteado, pero temía su reacción. Había besado a la hermana de ambos. De ninguna manera George se mostraría comprensivo.

Llegados aquí, cuando sus reflexiones alcanzaban ese punto muerto, cuando sólo le quedaba atormentarse con el remordimiento, trataba de pensar en otras cosas para aliviar la pesadez que le oprimía el corazón. Y así pasaron los meses, esperando olvidarse de asunto algún día. Pero tal día no llegaba.

-O-

Ginny, por su parte, trató por ensima vez de olvidarse de su hermano. Y, esta vez, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas. Su ausencia la ayudó bastante, pues no cabía el peligro de verlo por los pasillos o en la Sala Común y acordarse de lo que sentía por él.

Rompió de una vez por todas con Michael y empezó a salir con Dean Thomas. Entonces fue cuando, gratamente sorprendida, vio que Harry se fijaba en ella. Era evidente que él le gustaba un poco, aunque no fuera nada comparado con su obsesión de antaño. Además, estamos hablando del Elegido. Cualquier chica se sentiría por lo menos un poco feliz de saberse el objeto de sus pensamientos.

Su vida había mejorado substancialmente. Su popularidad incrementaba día tras día, igual que su círculo de amistades. Ahora Tanya era su mejor amiga. Iban juntas a cualquier sitio. Casi no había secretos para ellas. Casi. Con una notable excepción.

En cuanto a su amistad con Hermione, su relación se enfrió de forma abrupta. Ginny se sentía dolida porque la castaña no le dio su apoyo aquel día en que le confesó sus sentimientos. Decidió retirarle su amistad. Hermione tampoco quería hablar de ello. Simplemente, no sabía como plantear el tema. Además, al ver que Ginny seguía tranquilamente con su vida después de la marcha de los gemelos, creyó que ella lo había superado, que ya no tenía por qué preocuparse. Puso todas sus esperanzas en Harry, deseando realmente que salieran juntos para poder dejar de atormentarse.

Todo iba relativamente bien para Ginny mientras no volvió a ver a su hermano. Pero esta situación no podía seguir eternamente, y el reencuentro era inevitable.

-O-

Ese día llegó al finalizar el sexto curso de la muchacha. Era el entierro de Dumbledore. Pocos días antes, había luchado en la Batalla de la Torre de Astronomía. En aquellos momentos, no pensaba en nada más que en como seguir combatiendo contra el Señor Oscuro.

Iba de la mano de Harry. Se dirigían hacia sus respectivos asientos. Observó su alrededor, admirada por la cantidad de gente que había venido al funeral. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Fred estaba de pie junto a George. Los dos habían dejado sus trajes de piel de dragón en casa y llevaban unos esmoquin negros, más adecuados para la solemne y triste ocasión. Estaban algo alejados de ella, y Fred apartó enseguida la mirada, pero aquellos pocos segundos en que sus miradas coincidieron fueron suficientes para poder acordarse de cuan azules eran sus ojos.

George, al ver la turbación de su hermano, buscó su causa y vio a Ginny. La saludó con un gesto disimulado, y ella correspondió con una leve sonrisa. Pero ninguno de los dos hizo el gesto de acercarse al otro para hablar.

Cuan daño pueden hacer unos segundos. La mente de Ginny, que había podido mantener cierta claridad durante los últimos meses, volvía a ser devastada por aquellos sentimientos contra los cuales sabía que no podía luchar porque lo había intentado ya millones de veces. Y estaba cansada de seguir chocando contra la misma roca, de tener que soportar la impotencia de verse derrotada.

Pero ahora, pensó, quizás es diferente. Era mayor que la primera vez que se había enamorada; entonces tenía 12 años, ahora estaba a punto de cumplir los 16. Y tenía un chico que la quería, cuando entonces estaba sola. Y miró a Harry, como tratando de confirmárselo a si misma. Y Harry la miraba intensamente, mordiéndose el labio. Y en sus ojos descifró sus intenciones incluso antes que él empezara a hablar.

- Ginny... - dijo él – He estado pensando y creo que deberíamos dejarlo.

Éso la hizo sonreír. Era demasiado irónico para ser verdad.

- Es por alguna razón noble y estúpida, ¿verdad?

- No quiero que Voldemort te haga nada. No podría soportar que este fuese tu funeral y que tú hubieras muerto por mi culpa.

Y lo más irónico de todo es que la dejaba porque la quería. ¡Por amor la dejaba sola!

- No me importa el peligro.

Sabía que no daría resultados, pero tenía que intentarlo.

- Pero a mí sí. No puedo irme a luchar contra Voldemort cuando estoy preocupado por ti.

Demasiado, demasiado irónico. ¿Y por qué era Harry tan egoísta? La abandonaba por no cargar con responsabilidades. Pero qué importa. Quizás era cosa del destino. Quizás era inevitable. Además, no creía que las cosas hubieran cambiado demasiado si hubiera seguido saliendo con Harry. Sólo habría hecho que se sintiera aún más culpable.

- Hermione me dijo que saliera con otros chicos, que fuera yo misma. Así tú te fijarías en mí.

Recordó aquellos momentos, los cuales ahora parecían tan lejanos. Ginny le había pedido consejo para que Fred se fijara en ella, Hermione creía que se trataba de Harry. Pero ahora nada de éso importaba ya. Harry se iba, Fred la evitaba, Hermione la odiaba. Las cosas no podían ir peor.

- Hermione es una chica muy lista – comentó Harry, dejando un suspiro de alivio al ver que Ginny empezaría a llorar.

Y no, ella no iba a llorar entonces. Ya había gastado todas sus lágrimas durante aquellos largos cuatro años. Ahora sólo le quedaba resignarse y aceptar la dolorosa situación que era incapaz de evitar.

-O-

Para Fred, ese encuentro no tuvo mejores consecuencias. En verdad, él había sufrido bastante más que su hermana durante los meses de separación, y, al ver a Ginny de nuevo, las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar. Sus dudas y remordimientos, los cuales nunca le habían abandonado, ahora volvían a él con toda su fuerza. Entonces deseó haber afrontado los problemas en vez de huir de ellos, más que nada por el bien de Ginny, pero ahora sentía que ya era demasiado tarde. Además, ella parecía haberlo superado y ser feliz junto a Harry.

Cuando finalizó la ceremonia, Fred hubiera querido irse enseguida, pero George insistió en ir a saludar a unas cuantas personas, entre ellos sus padres, que también habían acudido. Fred le siguió de mala gana.

-O-

Ginny no se sentía muy cómoda sentada al lado de Harry cuando acababan de cortar. Enseguida que pudo, se levantó y se alejó de él. Además, quería hablar con Fred. Más que nada, porque no era sano que los dos huyeran el uno del otro de esa forma.

Lo buscó con la mirada, y sus ojos volvieron a coincidir. Él la había estado observando, pero se giró para no verla. Ella, pero, en vez de ignorarlo, avanzó hacia los gemelos. George no se dio cuenta de que su hermana se acercaba, pues estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con su padre, pero Fred sí la vio. Y advirtió sus intenciones en sus gestos, en la manera de mirarle fijamente.

Se apartó un poco de su familia y de todo el mundo, llegando hasta las puertas del castillo de Hogwarts, para poder charlar sin ser oídos. Ginny le siguió. Cuando ella lo alcanzó, estuvieron unos segundos sin decir nada, observando los ojos del otro, tratando de adivinar los sentimientos del otro.

- Ginny... - empezó a decir Fred – Esos últimos meses he estado pensando en... y... creo que quizás no debería haberme marchado dejando así las cosas. Deberíamos haberlo hablado. Haber tratado de saber lo qué ocurrió. Pero yo me marché de pronto...

Su hermana iba negando con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No quería que él se sintiera culpable. Ella había sido la causante de todo, era injusto que fuera Fred quien cargara con los remordimientos.

- Lo siento – siguió hablando Fred –. Lo siento por todo lo que te he hecho y...

Ginny no permitió que siguiera hablando. Dio un paso enfrente y se lanzó a sus brazos, fundiéndose en un abrazo fraternal.

La calidez del cuerpo del otro les reconfortaba, hacía que se olvidaran de los problemas pasados y de todo el mundo en general. Sólo sentían el sol traspasando sus párpados cerrados e inundándo de colores tibios sus pupilas, sólo sentían una suave brisa que se levantó en aquellos instantes, la cual removía el flequillo de la chica y hacía que los pelos del nuca del muchacho se erizaran. Sólo sentía el latido del corazón del otro contra su propio pecho, como si fueran uno sólo.

No se separaron hasta unos minutos después. Y, sin querer perder el contacto, Fred tomó las manos de su hermana entre las suyas. Ella, sin querer abrir los ojos aún, repuso su cabeza contra el pecho de Fred.

- Basta ya de evitarnos. Estoy cansada de ello, de todo. A partir de ahora, no vamos a seguir jugando a este estúpido juego, ¿vale?

El chico asintió sin acompañar el gesto con palabras.

- ¿No quieres hablar de lo qué ocurrió aquella noche? - preguntó él.

- No, no quiero hablar de nada. Sólo quiero que dejes de culparte. Nada fue por tu culpa. Y quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho.

Por primera vez, Ginny pronunció esas palabras con convicción, sin dudar, sin temer la reacción del chico. Y por primera vez, Fred comprendió lo qué significaban realmente. Y no se molestó por ello. Quizás se sorprendió un poco, pero no se asustó. Ni mucho menos se enfadó.

En ningún momento le pasó por la mente apartarse de su hermana y huir. La abrazó otra vez, sin decir nada. Reposó su mentón sobre la cabeza pelirroja de la chica y pasó sus brazos fuertes por la espalda de ella. Realmente era una sensación agradable.


	13. Capítulo XIII: En la Madriguera

- ¿Cómo es éso que ahora nos visitáis tan a menudo? - preguntó Molly Weasley, sirviendo el te a sus hijos gemelos, quienes estaban sentados en un sofá viejo y esparracado.

- ¿Acaso no nos quieres ver por aquí, mamá? - hizo George, cogiendo la taza que le ofrecían.

Molly se rió, sentándose junto a Ginny en el otro sofá.

- ¡Claro que me gusta que vengáis! Pero antes no lo hacíais tan a menudo.

- En realidad es Fred quien insiste en venir.

El aludido intercambió una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice con su hermana.

- Es que George es muy mal cocinero – intervino Fred –. De vez en cuando, necesito algo de buena comida. Y no hay sitio mejor para comer que en casa.

-O-

Era verano. Faltaban pocas semanas para la boda de Bill y Fleur, y los preparativos ya estaban bastante avanzados. La francesa quería tenerlo todo preparado con antelación para asegurarse de que todo sería perfecto.

Toda la familia acudía con mucha frecuencia a la Madriguera para ayudar, pero los gemelos iban casi cada día. Y, por supuesto, los cuatro habitantes de la casa – Arthur, Molly, Ron y Ginny – estaban más que complacidos por esas visitas.

Aquel era un día especialmente caluroso. Ginny abrió la ventana de la cocina para dejar que entrara algo de aire. Aún así, el ambiente era casi asfixiante. Con un suspiro, dejó las tazas de te vacías al fregadero y volvió al comedor, donde aún estaban su madre, Fred y George, para recoger el resto de cosas que había en la mesita – la tetera, cuatro platos y el bote de las galletas.

- Yo te ayudo – se ofreció Fred, al ver que ella no podría con todo.

Una vez en la cocina, Fred dejó las galletas en el armario y se dedicó a observar a su hermana, quien le daba la espalda mientras lavaba los platos y las tazas.

- Hoy estás algo callado – comentó Ginny.

Fred no contestó. Sólo se acercó a ella, sacó la varita, apuntó hacia el fregadero y dejó los platos limpios y brillantes con un simple hechizo.

- Vaya, gracias.

Se volvió para encarar a su hermano, apoyándose en una encimera y cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Así que eres tú quien insiste en venir tan a menudo?

Él se frotó el pelo con una mano, enérgicamente. Ella sonrió con picardía.

- Bueno... se podría decir que sí.

- ¿Y a qué se debe el placer?

Fred frunció la nariz, molesto. No respondió enseguida.

- A ver – dijo, dudoso –. Sea cual sea el motivo, ése no tiene nada que ver con lo que me dijiste aquel día.

Ginny alzó una ceja, divertida.

- ¿Qué dije?

- En el funeral de Dumbledore. Ya sabes lo qué dijiste. Bueno...

- ¿Que te quiero?

- Pues eso no tiene nada que ver con que venga tan a menudo. Lo digo solo para dejarlo claro.

Ella rodó los ojos en blanco, fingiendo un suspiro.

- ¿Y el beso que me diste hace dos días tampoco tiene nada que ver?

Los genes Weasley de Fred lo traicionaron, haciendo que se sonrojara hasta las raíces de sus pelos solo con recordarlo. Ginny, por un momento, se sintió mal por hacerlo sentir incómodo y confuso. Sabía las contradicciones que atormentaban su mente en aquellos momentos, pues ella había pasado por lo mismo hacía unos pocos años. Todas las dudas, los remordimientos, el tratar de negar lo qué era evidente...

Con una sonrisa compasiva, se acercó a su hermano y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Oye, Fred. Sé que...

En aquel momento, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró Ron, tan intempestivo como siempre.

- ¡Ha llegado el correo! - anunció, mostrando las cartas que tenía en la mano.

Ginny se separó de Fred y dirigió una mirada de odio a Ron, pero éste ni se dio cuenta.

- Hay muchas cartas – siguió hablando Ron.

- Serán las confirmaciones de las invitaciones a la boda – aventuró Ginny –. Las mandamos desde aquí ya hace una semana.

- ¡Mira, hay una de Hermione! - exclamó el chico, sin escuchar a su hermana.

Ella rodó los ojos.

- ¡Qué bien! - gritó con fingida alegría – Ahora, si no te importa, dejanos solos.

Quizás Ron debería haberse extrañado de la impaciencia e irritación de la chica, pero estaba demasiado entretenido leyendo la carta de su amiga como para interesarse por nada más. Con los ojos fijos al pergamino, volvió hacia el comedor, casi tropezando con una silla.

Cuando Ginny se volvió hacia Fred para seguir con la conversación que había sido interrumpida, se dio cuenta de que él ya no estaba. Pensó que había ido a la que un día fue su habitación, aquella que ahora reservaban para los invitados. Y, efectivamente, allí se encontraba, mirando por la ventana.

- Cuando ha entrado Ron, casi me da un infarto – comentó al oírla llegar.

- No estábamos haciendo nada. Además, Ron siempre ha sido bastante ciego para notar... ese tipo de cosas.

- Lo sé, pero el próximo día podría ser otro, en vez de Ron, quien nos vea.

El chico se giró hacia su hermana y la miró a sus ojos de color miel.

- Creo que deberíamos terminar con eso – anunció con los ojos centelleantes.

Ginny, sonriendo amargamente, resopló.

- Es la cuarta vez que me dices eso en una semana. Además, no sé qué quieres terminar, pues, que yo sepa, no hay nada entre nosotros.

- Bueno, pues mejor que siga siendo así.

- Oye, Fred – dijo Ginny, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro –. Sé por lo que estás pasando. Lo sé porque yo pasé por lo mismo. Las mismas dudas, los mismos remordimientos. Tuve que aprender a aceptarlo.

- ¿Pero cómo puedo acostumbrarme a un sentimiento así? Es... ¡repugnante! - hizo una pausa y después, acordándose de repente, añadió: – Además, hay otra chica.

Ginny arrufó las cejas.

- Si te refieres a Angelina...

- No, no. Tú la conoces. O eso creo. Es una chica que me entiende a la perfección. Es la única persona con quién puedo confiar realmente.

La pelirroja, preocupada, se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose por qué nunca había oído a hablar antes de aquella chica, a la cual empezaba a odiar sin conocer su nombre siquiera.

- ¿Quién es _esa chica_?

- Eso me lo tendrás que decir tú.

Ginny alzó una ceja, escéptica y confusa.

- Supongo que recuerdas aquella admiradora secreta que me enviaba cartas – prosiguió Fred –. Pues, cuando me fui de Hogwarts, seguí hablando con ella. Nunca quiso decirme su nombre, aunque tú me dijiste que la conocías.

Se detuvo al ver la amplia sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de la muchacha y esperó a que ella hablara.

- Querido Fred – hizo Ginny, arrastrando las palabras, fruyendo de hacer sufrir a su hermano –, esa chica... era yo.


End file.
